


Confidant

by TheFalconWarrior



Series: Life is a Rollercoaster (A Big, Twisty One) [28]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is a good big brother, Gen, L'il one-shot, Tim Drake is Robin, fluff kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFalconWarrior/pseuds/TheFalconWarrior
Summary: When Tim is having a tough time, he talks to Dick. Dick's happy to listen.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Series: Life is a Rollercoaster (A Big, Twisty One) [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410376
Comments: 17
Kudos: 180





	Confidant

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28: Gift  
> Dick and Tim fluff makes me feel better (I don't know what that says about me but) so here ya go.  
> Also I was posting prompts in order before but hey. Guess I might as well post them as I write them?

“I’m sorry.” 

Dick turned sideways, so he was facing the still-miserable-looking ball of little brother on the couch next to him. “For what?” 

Tim smiled, a little bitterly. “For unloading on you all the time.” 

Internally, Dick sighed. He was relieved that Tim would talk to him when he needed to talk. It wasn’t an _easy_ thing, being a listening ear for his little brother’s problems and not always knowing how to help. But he gave what advice and sympathy he could, hoping it would be enough to keep his brother’s demons at bay. (But at the back of his mind he was terrified that one day Tim wouldn’t come to him, or Dick wouldn’t be there for Tim to come to, and...he couldn’t lose another brother, he _couldn’t._ ) 

In short. Dick really _was_ always happy to be a listening ear. He didn’t want Tim to feel bad about...’unloading’. He just wished he could get that through to Tim. 

“Hey, look at me,” he said gently, but the younger boy just curled a little tighter. Slowly, he reached a hand out and tucked his fingers under Tim’s chin. He lifted, gently. Tim let him. 

“Timmy,” he said, once he’d raised his brother’s face, and Tim finally, slowly, met his eyes. “I’m always here for you, bro. I _want_ to be. You’re my little brother, I love you, and I’ll _always_ want to help. However I can. Got it?” 

Tim nodded. Dick would bet thirty bucks it hadn’t truly gotten through. 

Whatever. He’d keep telling Tim, as many times as he needed to. 

“Which reminds me,” he said. He let go of his younger brother and reached over the arm of the sofa behind him, groping around on the end table until his fingers found the edge of his laptop. “I’ve got something to show you.” 

He set the computer on his lap and started typing the codes that would give him access to the Batcomputer system. The files he wanted were on his own system, but he’d linked them to Bruce’s, and this was for Tim, so he figured he might as well go through the Batcomputer. Beside him, Tim leaned in to peek into the screen. 

Once Dick had found what he was looking for, he turned the laptop more fully towards Tim. Tim’s eyebrows furrowed and his lips tipped into a frown as he studied the screen, trying to figure out what exactly he was looking at. 

It was a log of all the aliases Nightwing had ever used, or might use in the future. But each one was paired with a second profile—a younger brother. A cousin. Second cousin. One next-door-neighbor kid from three years ago. An old babysitting charge. 

“Tim,” Dick said, and when his younger brother looked up he went on. “If you _ever_ need me, even if I’m on a mission, or undercover, you can get in touch, okay? Text me, call me, pop in if you want. Just not in the middle of a shootout or something, though, else Bruce’ll kill me--” 

He was cut off by a weight thrown against him. Tim’s arms wrapped around his neck, and Dick chuckled, rescuing the laptop and sliding it to the floor before wrapping his arms around Tim’s back. Tim’s face was warm where it was pressed against his neck, and Dick had to suppress another chuckle. 

His little Robin was _blushing_. (It was _adorable_.) 

Tim finally let go, and Dick let his arms fall as he leaned back. The blush was...mostly...gone, and Tim’s eyes were shining as he looked up at his brother. 

“ _Thank you_ ,” he said, and Dick smiled softly, slinging an arm around Tim’s shoulders and leaning back into the couch. 

“Always, little bro.” 

Tim turned back to the laptop, looking a little awed as he scrolled through the list. “How long did this take you?” 

(Because of course, being Bats, they didn’t do things halfway. Every alias they’d ever used was more than just a _name:_ each had enough family tree, contact information that rerouted to Oracle, and official document trails to appease nosy investigators.) 

“A while,” Dick admitted. “Oracle helped.” 

Tim made a small noise that Dick assumed was an expression of appreciation. 

“So,” he said, nudging the younger boy with his shoulder. “Does Babs get a hug, too, then?” 

The blush flared back full force. “ _Dick!”_

Dick just laughed and pulled him into another hug. 

**Author's Note:**

> So back when Tim was Robin, there was an issue where he talked a jumper off the ledge. Tim calling Dick to talk--and Dick making time to listen--are cannon.  
> Dick having an alias for Tim for every one of his own was an idea that first popped into my head after reading Charlene Edwards' "Maloneverse" on Fanfiction. (A real old story where Dick and Tim infiltrate a gang as Robbie and Jack Malone).  
> Also. "Robin" was Dick's mother's endearment for him so he calls his younger siblings his Robins, and Tim is shy about hugs (rarely initiates them) because he's never quite sure they're welcome.


End file.
